


Call Me Sweetheart

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Pet Names, Post Trilogy, Redeemed Ben, so sweet it will give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: It's a good life, what they've created together, but Rey simply hates Ben's silly names for her.





	Call Me Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts).



A rumbling from the direction of the bedroom interrupted Rey from her intense study of the datapad before her. The ancient Jedi texts, digitized and translated, thoroughly absorbed her.

She kept hearing it, though. 

“Darling?”

Her brow furrowed. That was Ben, which made sense. What he was saying made slightly less. “Who are you talking to?” she called out, not ready to break off her study quite yet.

There was a moment of silence followed by rustling as Ben approached the doorway into the living area. “I’m talking to you, Rey,” he said, his lips quirking into a smile.

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes. “One of your silly names, again. If you want my attention, call me by my name.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, giving her a lazy salute. He was wrapped in a towel and his dark hair hung wet around his face. “ _Rey_ , the sanisteam dryer function’s on the blink again. Would you please fix it? I’m dripping everywhere.”

Rey snickered. “You could dry off with that towel, you know.”

“Not my hair,” he said, befuddled by the suggestion. 

She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. “How dare I suggest such a thing, eh?” She set down the datapad and walked towards him. “Of course, your majesty, I’ll be right there.”

“I will reward your efforts,” he said, with a lewd waggle of his eyebrows.

“Oh, that’s what you call it, a reward?” She snickered and leaned in to kiss him. 

This was all still fairly new, this intimacy, this love between them. As the war wound down and the Galaxy settled into new ways of trying to maintain harmony, Ben and Rey settled in together, reveling in the closeness both had craved for so long.

“I’m offended,” he said, pulling her close.

“You’re wet,” she said, squirming out of his arms with a laugh. “Come on, I’ll get it working again.”

As she passed him, his eyes took her in from head to foot. Then he dropped his towel with a sly grin and followed her into the bedroom.

~~~~

The village in which they’d settled was not a large one, but it had a bustling market as farmers and traders from all over the countryside converged on market days. Rey and Ben walked together, holding hands, as they shopped for fresh wares to supplement their supplies.

“Maybe the ice cream stall will be here this time,” Rey said, scanning the crowd.

“We should get a maker for you,” Ben replied, distracted as usual by her freckles. “I’d make it for you every day if you wanted me to, dearest.”

She wrinkled her nose. “No, because then it wouldn’t be special. And don’t call me silly names.”

“Yes, Rey,” he said, agreeing with her, as always, and letting her lead him through the market in search of ice cream.

~~~~

The rain pattered down on the roof as Ben and Rey snuggled under the blankets of their bed. 

“Your feet are still cold, Ben,” she complained as she shoved him playfully. Then she shrieked as he stuck said feet on her legs, grinning at her reaction.

“You’re ridiculous,” she said, taking him into her arms (and kicking his feet away from her body). 

“And you,” he said, flipping her over on her back and resting heavily upon her to pin her down, “are my-“ he picked up her hand and kissed each finger and her thumb in turn as he said each word, “pretty, precious, perfect, pissed off pateesa.”

She rolled her eyes. “You prick.”

“Language!” He kept her from spouting anymore insults by kissing her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pulled him down for more. 

~~~

They sat together on the sofa, Rey staring at the datapad in her hand. Ben gazed out the front window, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

“It shouldn’t be for long,” Rey said after a few moments of tense silence.

“You shouldn’t have to deal with this at all. We’re supposed to be focused on creating the new teaching order, not cleaning up the messes of the armed forces.”

“I don’t mind. It’s a minor insurrection, and if we don’t put it down now, everything we’ve fought for is at risk.”

“You’re at risk,” he hissed, and he clenched his hands into tight fists. “And I can’t even go with you.”

She reached for his hand, prying his fingers apart in order to take his hand. “The terms of your release were clear. We both agreed upon them. And I swore to protect the Galactic Alliance. We have a real chance at making everything better. I can’t ignore this call for help.”

Ben closed his eyes, sighing. “I know.” He brought their clasped hands to his lips, kissing her hand. “Beloved. You’re my treasure. Please come back safely.”

She reached up to wipe away the tear glistening down his cheek.

“I will,” she said, sincere. Then with a teasing smile, she said, “Just stop calling me silly names.”

“Never,” he said, sniffling as he pulled himself together and prepared to let her go.

~~~~

It took much longer for Rey to return than she’d thought. The battle was fiercer, the First Order fringe group more entrenched than anyone knew. But in the end, the Alliance armies prevailed.

Ben waited for her on the porch of their cottage when she pulled up on her speederbike. She’d gone at a greater speed than was technically allowed in her haste to get here from the landing pad. He rushed to her, his face drawn, and practically pulled her off the bike and into his arms. 

“Rey,” he sighed, breathing her in.

“Call me sweetheart? Please?” She squeezed her arms around his neck, holding him like she’d never let him go. 

He laughed, even as the tears streamed down both their faces, and pressed his forehead to hers. “Always, sweetheart. Always.”


End file.
